Mother's Day
by Cornerofmyheart
Summary: It's Mother's day, and Blaine knows it's a particularly hard one for Kurt. Luckily he'll be there for him.


Blaine woke up late on a Sunday morning, the sunlight filtering through his windows and gathering in golden pools on his carpeted floor.

He yawned widely before stretching, his eyes catching sight of his calendar.

Oh. Right

_It was Mother's Day_

He got up quickly and pulled out clothes for the day; dark blue jeans, a baby blue polo, and a buttercup yellow bowtie. He rummaged through the bottom drawer of his nightstand, crying out triumphantly when he found the wrapped present. Standing in the mirror, he deemed his appearance acceptable enough and then proceeded to jog down the stairs.

His mother, Victoria Anderson, sat at the kitchen table. Blaine crept up behind her, before throwing his arms around her neck and calling out "Happy Mother's Day!"

Victoria laughed, turning around to peck his cheek. "Thank you dear,"

Blaine handed her the box, his mother graciously accepting it.

She unwrapped it to reveal a silver necklace with a blue stone hanging from it. "Thank you darling, it's lovely," She gave Blaine a warm smile.

Blaine shrugged, "Is it ok if I head out to Kurt's house?"

His mother nodded, "Of course, your father and I are going to head out to brunch in half and hour or so."

Blaine nodded, "Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Have fun dear!"

* * *

Blaine had stopped by the florist on the way to Kurt's house, picking up a bouquet of flowers for Carole. Throughout the past year Carole had become like a second mom to him, so he decided to express his gratitude towards her.

He pulled up at the Hummel/Hudson household. Taking the flowers, he knocked at the door.

The door swung open to reveal Finn Hudson, a half-eaten piece of toast in his hand. "Oh, hey dude!" He opened the door a bit more to let him step inside.

"Hi Finn, is Kurt home?"

"Uh yeah, he's up in his room. I think he's getting ready to leave soon for the…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Finn? Who's at the door- Blaine honey! How nice to see you!" Carole rounded the corner, smiling at the sight of Blaine.

"Good morning Carole, happy mother's day," Blaine said, flourishing the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Blaine you shouldn't have! Really you're too sweet." She accepted the flowers and enveloped Blaine in a warm embrace. "Thank you sweetheart."

Carole pulled back, "I'm going to go put these in some water…Blaine would you like anything to eat? Maybe toast or some eggs?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if I could see Kurt?"

Carole's eyes softened a bit. "Of course, he's up in his room."

Blaine nodded his thanks before heading towards the stairs, only to be stopped by a light punch on his arm from Finn.

"Dude, you're making me look bad!" he muttered, stealing a glance towards his mom who was busy arranging the flowers in a vase.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Sorry man. But hey-Finn? Here's a tip: They love jewelry"

* * *

Blaine found Kurt standing in front of his vanity, styling his hair. He knocked softly, "Hey"

Kurt turned, his eyes rimmed red, "Hi," he said softly. "I was just going to go and uh...visit...um –"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Blaine asked. "I mean if you don't that's fine, I was just thinking maybe I could offer a little support or y'know be there for you and all but if it makes you uncomfortable then I'll just be on my way-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'd love it if you came with me."

Blaine nodded, "Ok"

* * *

Blaine pulled up at the gates of Eagle Creek cemetery. He had insisted on driving.

Kurt hadn't protested.

They both sat there in silence. "I can stay here if you want,"

Kurt took a shaky breath. "No, I want you to meet her," He twisted his head to look at Blaine, his eyes watering.

Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They stepped out of the car, Blaine following Kurt through the seemingly endless rows of headstones.

Finally, they stopped at one, Kurt gently setting the rose he'd brought on the ground.

Elizabeth Marie Hummel

_Loving mother and wife_

_August 12, 1967- July 9, 2002_

The headstone had been worn down a bit with age, the inscription lightly faded, but still readable.

Kurt and Blaine kneeled down. They sat there in silence.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Is it bad?"

Blaine waited.

"Is it bad that I still miss her? It's just- I mean- I have Carole and she's great. She's everything a mother should be and I feel as if that should be enough but I- I feel like I shouldn't miss her as much as I do."

"Kurt, she was your _mother, _it's perfectly acceptable to still miss her. It doesn't mean you don't appreciate Carole, you just miss the person who loved and raised you the first few years of your life."

Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes welling up with tears threatening to fall over. "I used to come here a lot. Especially when the bullying got worse than I could handle. I'd just come here and talk to her."

"Do you-would you want to talk to her?"

Kurt nodded, "Could you stay?"

"Of course"

Kurt took a deep breath before starting. "Hi mom. Happy Mother's Day. I know I haven't visited in a while, but I brought someone I want you to meet; this is Blaine. You know, that guy I wouldn't shut up about who was really dreamy with the killer voice? Well it's him, and he's my boyfriend now."

Blaine allowed himself a smile.

"He's the love of my life mom, and I honestly don't know where I would be without him. You would have loved him. He goes to McKinley too, and he's in glee club with me. We won Regionals this year, which means we're going to Nationals. They're in Chicago. Speaking of big cities, do you remember how I told you I was a NYADA finalist? Well, I had my audition, and I think I have a good shot at getting in. I wish you could have seen it.

I miss you, Dad misses you. But now that we have Carole and Finn, we're starting to feel like a real family again." He stopped, a few tears tumbling down his cheeks.

"May I?"

Kurt nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel. Kurt's told me a lot about you. I just wanted to thank you for bringing Kurt into this world. He's honestly changed my life. I promise I'm taking good care of him, and I'll make sure he doesn't get up to too much trouble up in New York, ok?"

Kurt laughed softly.

"Your son's a wonderful man Mrs. Hummel. I love him so much and I never plan on letting him go. You would have been proud of him, I know I am."

Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I love you Mom." Kurt pressed a kiss to his fingers, and then touched them to the cool surface of the headstone.

Blaine stood, his fingers still interlaced with Kurt's. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine help him up off the ground.

Standing there, looking over the headstone, brought back memories of them staring into the bedazzled coffin of a yellow warbler.

"No matter what, you know you'll always have me right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tentatively. "Always."

And so they walked away, hand in hand, knowing that they could handle anything life threw at them, because they would always have each other.

* * *

**Have some klaine mother's day angst! Hope it's ok, this one was a bit rushed.**


End file.
